hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Mascot
General Mascots are a type of classmate, and were added on March 27, 2014. They are unlocked at Level 6 with Artists, Dancers, Filmmakers, and Actors. They are a combination of Prep, Jock, and Artist classmates and can be placed in any of these Hangouts. Male Mascots are rarer than female Mascots. In-Game Description Looking to pump up the crowd? With halftime dance moves and trampoline slam dunks, Mascots bring the purrfect mix of energy and fun to any school event! Meow available wherever t-shirt cannons are sold. Hangouts The Mascot classmate can be placed in either the Prep, Jock or Artist Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Mascot Classmate's pose is pumping a fist in the air and waving a flag. Earning Rates Dependent on which Hangout they are placed in, Mascot classmates will generate coins that can be collected by tapping on the Hangout. Male * Level 1: 127 CpH * Level 2: 137 CpH * Level 3: 147 CpH * Level 4: 157 CpH * Level 5: 167 CpH * Level 6: 177 CpH * Level 7: 187 CpH * Level 8: 197 CpH * Level 9: 207 CpH * Level 10: 217 CpH Female * Level 1: 122 CpH * Level 2: 132 CpH * Level 3: 142 CpH * Level 4: 152 CpH * Level 5: 162 CpH * Level 6: 172 CpH * Level 7: 182 CpH * Level 8: 192 CpH * Level 9: 202 CpH * Level 10: 212 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Mascot. However, it must be noted that the male Mascot is far rarer than the female, and so will take many more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Mascot is part Prep, Jock and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. However, the Mascot must be obtained only if the party is held during the day (from 7AM to 5PM). The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Mascot is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Mascot (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party two Homecoming classmates, since it will satisfy the need for a Jock, Prep and Artist clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For a male Mascot, the party and admission length will be 21 hours. For a female Mascot, the party and admission length will be 10 hours and 30 minutes. Combination List Mascot + any other type of classmate Mascot + Mascot Prep + Dancer Jock + Actor Artist + Cheerleader Rarity The rarity for a male Mascot is 2 stars or uncommon. The rarity for a female Mascot is 1 star or common. Prices In the Store, the male Mascot is worth 900 rings, while the female Mascot is only worth 315 rings. This simply indicates that the male Mascot is the rarer classmate. When selling a Mascot, the male is worth 2100 coins, while the female is worth 1050 coins. Outfits Male Male Level 1 Mascot Outfit.png|Level 1 Outfit Male Level 4 Mascot Outfit.png|Level 4 Outfit Male Mascot Level 7.PNG|Level 7 Outfit Male Mascot Level 10.png|Level 10 Outfit Female Mascot Level 1.png|Level 1 Outfit Mascot Level 4.png|Level 4 Outfit Female Level 7 Mascot Outfit.png|Level 7 Outfit Female Mascot Level 10.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Mascots are a tri-type. Category:Classmate Types